Best Woman
by The Yankee Countess
Summary: Sybil has been given a very special job on a very special day. Modern AU in honor of "Pride Day"


_In honor of "pride day" and this month's "rock the wedding AU" theme, I wanted to write a little modern AU ficlet, emphasizing the friendship between Thomas and Sybil, as well as their respective romances. This story features Thomas and Edward Courtenay, who is my fav Thomas ship. Even if you ship him with another character, I do hope you enjoy this story, and thank you for reading!_

* * *

 **Best Woman  
** ** _by The Yankee Countess  
_**

"Check me."

Tom groaned. "Love, you got this—"

"CHECK ME!"

He sighed and repeated the mantra for a fifth time that day. "Do you have your speech?"

"Check."

"Do you have the rings?"

"CHECK!"

"Do you need help with your tie?"

Sybil opened her mouth to respond, and then stopped. "Tie? I'm not—oh stop it, that's not funny!"

"I assure you, it is," he chuckled. "It was worth seeing you get all flustered like that," he wiggled his eyebrows before running his eyes up and down. "Well tie or not, you look gorgeous, love."

She wanted to roll her eyes at him, but she couldn't help but blush at his words. He was quite the charmer. "Thank you," she murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Tom smiled back, though he did release a rather dramatic sigh. "A shame though, about the tie I mean…" he observed her in a way that had her squirming slightly. "You'd look sexy in a tux."

Sybil's eyebrow lifted at this. "Is this an unknown fetish of yours?"

He laughed and moved to slide his arms around her. "Hmmm…well with you, it's always a possibility…"

He started running his lips along her neck and Sybil already felt herself melting against him. "Tom…mmmm…no, stop, we don't have time," she pushed against his shoulders and wriggled away from him, quickly checking her hair and make-up on a mirror in the hall.

Tom sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Well, we can't have the best woman be late now, can we?"

Sybil blushed but smiled at his reflection, before quickly applying some lip gloss, before turning around and facing her husband once again. "Alright, one last time—speech, rings…what else?"

"Daughter?"

Sybil paled. "Oh my God, is she awake—?"

"Relax," Tom assured. "She's already dressed and left with your sister and Marigold while you were in the shower. Wanted to 'practice' one last time with her cousin." Both Sybbie and Marigold were going to be flower girls, but Marigold was nervous about walking down an aisle with everybody looking, so Sybbie agreed to help her little cousin and hold her hand.

Sybil breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the hotel wall. "Lord, I don't think I was this stressed for our own wedding," she muttered.

Tom chuckled. "Well, to be fair, there are differences when you're the bride and when you're the 'best woman'. For one, you don't have to worry about making speeches or holding onto wedding rings. You just get to…show up…and have everyone 'ooh' and 'ahh' at you…" he moved closer and drew her against him. "Which they'll all be doing anyway…"

"There's a bit more to it than that," Sybil muttered, but she couldn't help but smile at Tom's sweet, flirtatious words. "Alright, Casanova; as an usher, you need to get there early too."

Tom laughed and offered his arm to his bride of six years. "Lead on, Mrs. Branson."

* * *

"I can't stop sweating," Thomas groaned, his fingers going to his collar and pulling at it.

"Stop that," Sybil scolded, swatting his hand away. "You'll ruin your tie."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be offering me some 'words of advice', for…you know, being a married person yourself?"

Sybil smiled and fixed Thomas' tie and smoothed his collar. "Listen more than speak, and begin and end each day with a kiss." She leaned up and kissed her friend's cheek, before quickly wiping away the lipstick stain.

"I meant for right now," Thomas groaned, though there was a little smile at the corner of his lips for what she had said. "Surely someone said something to you right before, to help calm your nerves."

Sybil thought about her own wedding day. "I remember being more 'excited' than nervous," she murmured. "Anxious might be the better word. I just wanted to get married—I was so eager to marry Tom, the only thing I remember concentrating on was when the priest said, 'husband and wife'."

Thomas swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "Have you seen Edward?" he asked, looking to Sybil for any confirmation.

She shook her head, but offered a reassuring smile. "I'm sure he looks every bit as handsome as you."

Thomas groaned and lifted a hand to run through his hair, but Sybil swatted it away. "Am I mad?" he asked her. "Doing this? Getting married?"

Her brow furrowed. "Don't you love him?"

"YES!" he practically shouted, then blushed, worried that perhaps someone out in the congregation had heard him. "I do love him, more than…more than I thought possible, and…and by some miracle, he loves a git like me," he laughed at himself, though there was no mistaking the raw emotion in his voice. "God…I…I remember, when I…when I finally accepted what I was…" he swallowed and placed his hand over his heart. "I thought I would never be happy, because…because people like me can't…can't have what you and Tom have—"

"But you _can_ ," Sybil interrupted, taking him by the shoulders and squeezing them. "You can, and you _will_. You love Edward, he loves you, and you're both going to get married in a few short minutes."

Thomas let out a long, shaky breath, then looked down at her and gave her a sheepish grin. "Have I thanked you for doing this? Being my 'best woman'?"

Sybil grinned. "Well who else would it be?"

"Alright, Crawley, no need to be cheeky," he muttered.

"That's _Branson_ , to you, Mr. Barrow…or will it be Courtenay after today?"

"We're keeping my name," Thomas answered, blushing and smiling at the thought. "Edward said he wants to take my name…"

Sybil smiled tenderly at her friend and squeezed his hand.

Just then, Tom's head appeared from behind the curtain that separated them from the rest of the congregation. "It's time," he told them, smiling back and forth between them.

Sybil nodded her head in thanks, then turned again to Thomas. "Alright, are you ready?"

Thomas took another deep breath, then nodded his head. "Alright, Mrs. Branson…walk me down the aisle."

"With pleasure, Mr. Barrow," Sybil giggled, linking her arm with his and doing just that.

* * *

Sybil and Thomas were the first to walk; those who had gathered to witness the celebration, all stood and smiled at them as they passed. When they reached the front of the sanctuary, Sybil squeezed Thomas' hand, before going and standing on his left. They both grinned at the sight of Sybbie and Marigold, walking down the aisle hand in hand and tossing rose petals (Sybbie was a bit more graceful in her tosses, while Marigold just dumped clumps of petals here and there). Following the girls was George Crawley, serving as ring bearer. The little pillow he carried had decorative rings attached to it (the real wedding rings were in a pocket on Sybil's gown). She discretely patted the pocket just to make sure they were still there. Following George was his father; Matthew was serving as Edward's best man, the two having served together in the army. It was through Matthew that Thomas and Edward had met, and Matthew was honored to be standing in the form of "best man" for his friend on this special day.

The music changed again, and everyone once again rose to their feet. Sybil turned and looked at Thomas out of the corner of her eye and blinked back happy tears at the joy she saw on her friend's face. Edward, with the help of Simon, his seeing-eye dog, was walking down the aisle, looking very smart and handsome in his suit. Edward was grinning broadly, and nodding his head in thanks to the murmured messages of love and joy people whispered as he passed. When he reached the front of the sanctuary, Thomas didn't hesitate to reach out for him, his hands trembling as he grasped Edward's.

"You're shaking," Edward whispered, to which Thomas sniffed back a sob and murmured in reply, "You look so handsome."

Edward reached out and let his right hand run across Thomas' shoulder, up this neck, and to his face. "As do you," he murmured, and Sybil had to press her lips together tightly to keep from bursting to tears herself. She looked past the two grooms to where Tom stood off to the side. He smiled up at her and mouthed _"I love you,"_ to which she whispered back the same.

"Please be seated," the minister directed the congregation, then took her place before the two grooms. "Dearly beloved…" she began, the words bringing back wonderful memories to both of the Bransons, as well as to all the other married couples gathered that day.

The service was simple, with little to no extra fanfare (Thomas didn't think he would be able to make it through having to say his own vows without sobbing). The time had come when the minister asked for the rings, and Sybil was at the ready, her hand clasping them in her pocket and placing them on the open bible to be blessed. Thomas took the first ring, and repeated the vow _"Edward, accept this ring as a sign of my love and devotion…"_ with Edward following second. After another blessing and prayer, the minister smiled at the two grooms before turning to the congregation and happily announcing that Thomas and Edward were united through love and the bond of marriage and was pleased to pronounce them "husband and husband." A wild roar of applause erupted in the room, and it grew even louder when Edward grasped Thomas' shoulders and drew the crying man to him, weaving his fingers behind Thomas' neck and drawing his lips to his. Thomas responded quickly, kissing his lover and husband back with all the love and passion and joy he felt. More applause eventually drew them apart, and they turned and smiled at the congregation, before Thomas took Edward's arm, linked it through his, and along with Simon (who was barking quite happily) led his husband back up the aisle.

The reception that followed, in the ballroom of the hotel where the Bransons were staying, was every bit as lovely as the wedding ceremony itself. After Thomas and Edward arrived, everyone started tapping their spoons and forks to their wine and water glasses, demanding a kiss from the happy couple. Music played and Thomas led Edward out onto the dance floor, wrapping his arms around his husband and leaning his forehead to Edward's. Sybil smiled as she watched the both of them, and leaned her head against her own husband's shoulder.

"Mummy…" Sybbie whispered, tugging on her mother's hand. Sybil looked down at her daughter, who looked very eager. "Does this mean Edward is my godfather-in-law?"

Both Tom and Sybil started laughing but nodded their heads, before Sybil confirmed, "yes, darling, that is exactly what he is." Sybbie smiled at this, then bounded over to where her cousins were sitting.

More dancing followed; Sybbie danced with Thomas, as did the other children, as did Sybil. Then Tom insisted that _he_ have a dance with the best woman, before Sybbie tapped her mother's hip, asking if she could "cut-in". Sybil giggled and kissed her daughter's head, before leaving father and daughter to dance, and seeking out the other groom.

"Edward, may I have this dance?" she asked, to which he grinned and nodded.

"With pleasure, though I hope you don't mind leading," he confessed.

"I never mind," Sybil teased. "And Tom would say he's used to it."

Edward chuckled and the two began to dance. Sybil smiled up at him and murmured, "I'm so happy for the both of you. I've never seen Thomas look so happy, or in love…"

Edward blushed but smiled back and nodded his head in thanks. "Well, the feeling is quite mutual, I assure you."

Once the dance had ended, it was time for the meal, which was quickly followed by toasts and speeches. Sybil was invited to go first, and she took a big gulp of champagne, before rising to her feet and unfolding her speech.

"Thomas…" she began, already feeling the emotion bubble up in her throat. _Oh Lord, don't start crying now!_ "Thomas," she repeated, smiling at her friend. "You and I have known each other for…God, it feels like forever," she confessed, earning a laugh from everyone. "We supported each other when we both went to medical school, you were my flatmate during that first year, and…and I still remember that day when you told me you had something important to say…and how humbled I was, to learn that I was the first person you decided to come out to…" She sniffled and looked at her friend, who was trying his hardest not to cry either. "You introduced me to Tom…" she continued, turning and smiling at her husband, who squeezed her hand before bringing it to his lips and kissing it. "You spoke at my wedding, are the godfather of my child, and…and remain, one of my closest, dearest friends…"

She paused to take a deep breath, and with a shaky hand, reached for her champagne glass once more. "Now I get to speak at your wedding," she continued, grinning through her tears at both grooms. "I know you thought this day would never come, but it has! Edward…it was so easy to see and understand why and how Thomas could fall in love with you; I knew, after just that first double-date, that you were the man for him. And yes, as soon as the law passed, I remember ringing Thomas up and asking, 'so when's the big day?'" This earned another chuckle from the crowd. "Well…the big day is here at last…and I'm so honored to be a witness to it." She lifted her glass and everyone rose and lifted theirs as well. "To Thomas and Edward...may we all gather again to celebrate and dance seventy-five years from now."

Amidst sniffles and happy tears, there was laughter, and Thomas quickly moved to where Sybil stood and enfolded her in his arms, kissing the side of her head, and murmuring his thanks in her ear. He then went back to his husband and happily kissed him, earning another round of applause. Matthew, who was sitting on Sybil's other side, leaned over and whispered, "Now how am I to follow that?" he asked with a teasing wink, before rising to deliver his own speech.

The day continued, with cake, more dancing, more kissing, more toasts, and finally a "tossing of the boutonnieres" to any eligible man in the room. At that point, Sybbie had over exhausted herself and was fast asleep on her father's lap. "Think it's time to put this one to bed," he whispered to his wife.

"I'll come with you," Sybil rose to her feet, but Tom shook his head and leaned over to kiss her. "Stay a bit longer—they'll be off soon anyway," he murmured, gesturing to the two grooms, who had changed just before tossing their boutonnieres into "travel clothes", before being whisked away in a limo to an airport that would take them to Hawaii. While Tom took Sybbie back up to the room, Sybil followed the rest of the crowd out of the ballroom to toss more rose petals as Thomas and Edward walked hand-in-hand to their waiting limo.

The throng was thick with well-wishers, and Sybil felt herself easily getting pushed to the back. But Thomas saw her, and whispered something into Edward's ear, before making his way through the crowd and once again enveloping his dear friend in his arms. "Thank you again," he whispered. "For everything, not just today." He kissed her brow and smiled down at her with wet eyes. "I love you, you know."

Sybil giggled and reached up to wipe his eyes with her fingers. "Don't get all soft on me now, Barrow."

"God, I know, what's become of me?" he groaned, before winking at her.

"Love, that's what—now go have a happy honeymoon!"

Thomas laughed and kissed cheek before winking again and promising, "We will."

Sybil shook her head, but smiled and waved goodbye as she watched the two husbands climb into the limo and finally pull away from the hotel. She wrapped her arms around herself and watched them go, happiness flowing through her at everything she had seen that day. There were still people in the ballroom, clearly planning on continuing the celebration to the wee hours, but her feet were sore and her eyes were tired, and truly, more than anything, she wanted to spend the rest of the night with her own true love.

When she reached the room, she found Tom sprawled out on the top of their bed, his shoes, tie, and jacket removed, but the rest of his clothes still on. On top of him was Sybbie, her thumb in her mouth and her little head curled under her father's chin. Sybil smiled at the sight, and simply slipped off her own shoes, before climbing up onto the bed and nestling herself next to them. Tom, even in his sleeping state, sensed her presence, and curled his arm around her, drawing her close. She nestled her head on his shoulder, and with her free hand, let it rest on her daughter's back.

It had been a truly perfect day. And now, it was a truly perfect night.

 **The End**


End file.
